The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to a wide variety of content and the quality of content available. A satellite television system typically includes a set top box that is used to receive satellite signals and decode the satellite signals for use on a television. The set top box typically has a memory associated therewith. The memory may include a digital video recorder or the like as well as storage for an operating code of the set top box.
Content providers provide a variety of content to consumers. Available content is typically received at a set top box (or user receiving device) and displayed to the user using a guide. The guide typically includes channels and timeslots as well as programming information for each information timeslot. The programming information may include the content title and other identifiers such as actor information and the like. The user selects a channel via the guide and the set top box (STB) then displays the channel on a display (e.g., a television).
Customers (or users) of a service provider can subscribe to various packages. Each of the packages provides access to a certain set of channels. The customers call the service provider to establish an account with the service provider. While setting up an account, a customer selects a package and provides billing information to the service provider. The customer is then able to access channels in the selected package.
In addition to the channels in a selected package that a customer is signed up to receive, the customer may also receive additional content. This may include the customer selecting a channel, program and/or video via the STB and/or again calling the service provider to request for the selected channel, program and/or video. For example, a customer may request a video, obtain authorization to receive the video, and receive the video at a STB of the customer. This is often referred to as pay-per-view (PPV). The video is transmitted to the STB and may then be displayed on a display (or television) of the STB. The customer may control when the video is displayed.
In certain instances, authorization to content that a user (or subscriber) has subscribed to can be lost. For example, if a STB is power OFF for an extended period of time, authorization to certain content may be lost. Authorization codes are sent from a content provider to the STB. The STB periodically receives reauthorization codes to maintain access to certain content. If the STB is OFF when the reauthorization codes are sent, the STB does not receive the reauthorization codes and thus loses authorization to access the content. As another example, an authorization (or reauthorization) code may not be received properly and/or may not be processed properly thereby preventing access to the content.